1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound system and, more particularly, to a sound system which reproduces a plurality of different channel signals, comprising an output (fader and balance) controlling means.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
An output controlling means in a conventional 2-channel sound system is used for correction in the case where the displacement of the normal is caused by the arrangement of speakers, the position of a listener, or the like in reproducing each channel signal using the speakers. The gain on the side toward which the normal is shifted is made smaller thereby, while that on the other side is kept constant. For example, when a control is turned right in left-right balance control, the output level of a channel signal on the right side is constant, while the output level of a channel signal on the opposite left side is attenuated. The sound volume output from the right side speaker is constant, and only the sound volume output from the left side speaker becomes smaller.
However, in a sound reproducing system such as a DVD deck which outputs a plurality of, for example, 6 different channel signals, a so-called multi-channel sound system, separate signals are in each channel, respectively. Therefore, the control cannot be adequately conducted using the above conventional output (fader and balance) controlling means, so that the reduction of a certain channel signal adversely affects the program contents occasionally (e.g. the sounds lack a feeling of being in harmony with the images because some sound to be naturally heard becomes too small). As a result, it is difficult to control the sound volume output from each speaker without bringing a feeling of unnaturalness. Particularly as to an in-car audio system having many limitations on the locations of a display and speakers and the position of a listener, the problem is more pronounced.